


Virgin Atlantic

by Jack Hardness (FaceofMer)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/Jack%20Hardness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got his hands on a stewardess uniform and he's convinced Scott to put on the pilot uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> The stewardess uniform looks like [this](http://www.jaunted.com/files/6193/VAback3.jpg)

John leaned on the counter and adjusted the scarf around his neck. He was wearing the stewardess uniform, red and tight, riding up his thighs. On his feet were matching red heels. “This is ridiculous,” muttered Scott through the door.

“Oh come on, Tottie it’ll be fun.” John fixed his lipstick.

The door opened and Scott stepped out in his pilots uniform. He stopped and looked John slowly up and down. John put his hands on his thighs and struck a pose.

“You’re terrible.” Scott smacked his bottom.

John’s hand went to his mouth. “Oh! What are you going to do about it, Captain?”

Scott growled and caged him against the wall. “I can think of a few things.”

John shivered and bit his lip. “Taking advantage of your coworkers?”

“I think you’re leading me on.” He leaned down and pulled the scarf aside to nibble on his neck. John moaned and ran his hands down his side. Scott opened the blazer and ran his hands along the white fabric of his shirt.

With the heels John was just a bit taller than Scott. “Why would I do that, sir?”

“You want to get….ahead?” Scott grinned slightly

John licked his lips. “May I give you service?”

“Yes, I think I deserve that.” Scott kissed him, worrying his lower lip in his teeth before stepping back and pulling down his zip. John went to his knees as he pulled himself out and rubbed his cockhead against his lips, smearing what remained of the lipstick. John licked the slit and opened his mouth as Scott’s hand rested in his hair and guided his cock into his mouth.

John sucked eagerly, looking up at his husband through lowered lashes. Scott carded his fingers through his hair, letting him do the work. He groaned as John took  him almost all the way down, cupping his balls and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth.

“Mm, good,” muttered Scott, tugging him back up to his feet. He flipped him around and pushed up the skirt. “No knickers. You are a naughty girl.”

“All for you, honey.” John spread his legs a little wider, looking back over his shoulder.

Scott pulled the lube from his pocket and made a show of coating two fingers. John moaned loudly as he teased his entrance and pushed both fingers inside. “So good for me,” growled Scott, biting at his shoulder and stretching him open.

“Please, I need you,” John panted and rocked back against him.

“So impatient.” Scott nibbled on his ear and withdrew his fingers, pressing up against him.

John braced himself against the wall as Scott wrapped an arm around  his waist and pushed his way inside. “Mine,” he purred, thrusting deeper.

Reaching back, John grabbed his thigh to pull him closer. Scott grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head, pushing him flat against the wall, fucking him hard.  His other hand reached around to John’s prick, pushing him into his hand.

John groaned, unable to move underneath him, even to push back. “That’s right, take it.” Scott was relentless, chasing his orgasm. Whimpering, John revelled in the helplessness, loving giving everything to Scott.

With a grunt, Scott came, filling him. John panted, close himself. “Please,” he begged again. Scott carefully pulled out, flipping him over and going to his knees, swallowing John in one swift motion.

Crying out, John’s, hands fisted by his side as he thrust into Scott’s mouth. It took only a few moments to come, groaning as Scott swallowed. Scott pulled off and John slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Smiling, Scott leaned forward and kissed him, letting him taste himself as he fisted the front of John’s shirt.

“Not so ridiculous,” grinned John as Scott broke away.

“Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
